Rose Weasley Finds a Cause
by freerice
Summary: Hermione had SPEW, will her daughter find a cause of her own?  Kinda funny, and a tinge of parody.  Still, it's got good characterization  Rose is 14 , a short plot, and some fun.  It's a cute little story, so read and review please.


A/N: This story contributed by Gryffindor777

Rose Weasley Finds a Cause

Some of Rose's favorite days of her childhood were those spent at her grandparents' house. Her grandparents' house meaning the Burrow, not that stuffy apartment in London which Hermione made her and Hugo go to every once in a while because she thought it best that her children not lose touch with their muggle roots. Her muggle roots, as far as Rose was concerned, were pretty boring. But the Burrow was exciting, that was for sure.

Not only were there always at least two or three different cousins of hers there on any given summer day, but there was the great big yard in which you could practice Quidditch, and all of the cool muggle gadgets that her Grandfather kept around.

The fact that muggles had cool gadgets did, Rose realized, call into question her judgment that her muggle roots were boring. But, Rose reflected, maybe not all muggles were boring. Maybe it was just a problem with her _particular _muggle roots, the retired dentists who still didn't own a computer. Maybe they thought it would rot their teeth somehow.

So this summer afternoon, before her fourth year, Rose Weasley was at the computer, listening to Pandora online. It was her favorite music source for a bunch of reasons, including the Greek mythological reference. Her cousins and friends were constantly calling her a nerd.

The reason that Rose had sole control of the computer at the moment was that all the other cousins who were there were on broomsticks chasing a snitch. Hugo, James, Albus, and Lily were all hoping to be the seeker the next year, even though Hugo and Lily were only in their second year, and even though James and Albus were already Chasers. Rose was a Keeper, and had no interest in chasing a microscopic ball at the field. She'd let people throw the ball in her general direction and _then _catch it, thank you very much. She had waited until Christmas break of her second year to tell her father that she had been on the Quidditch team as keeper since the beginning of it. She was pretty sure it was the proudest she'd ever seen him be of her. He was quite unlike her Mom, who beamed when she got good grades. Ron didn't care as much about grades and Rose and Ron did much of their best bonding at Chudley Cannons matches.

At any rate, one of the banners on Pandora caught Rose's eye. "Freerice?" she mumbled to herself as she clicked on it.

When she got to the page, there was a banner explaining to her that she could win rice for hungry people by playing a game and that the rice would go to the "World Food Programme." She would win ten grains of rice for every question she got right.

Well, thought Rose, feeding hungry people couldn't be a bad thing, thought Rose, so she, answered a couple of multiple choice vocab questions and won a hundred grains in no time (although even with what her father called her "dauntingly large head" she still got some answers wrong, so it took more than ten questions to win one hundred grains).

One hundred grains seemed like kind of a lot, even though Rose was having a hard time remembering how many grains of rice fit on a spoon when her mom cooked it at home. But even though grains of rice could be pretty small, Rose thought maybe she should figure out what this "World Food Programme" was before she donated any more rice to them.

"Grandma!" yelled Rose as she ran through the house to the kitchen, where Grandma Weasley was making snacks for her grandchildren.

"Don't run in the house," scolded Molly lightly.

"Sorry grandma," said Rose, hanging her head.

Molly laughed. "You got your mother's manners but your father's lack of common sense. Running in houses..."

"What's the World Food Programme?" Rose asked.

"Sounds muggle. Go ask Grandpa," suggested Molly.

"In his workshop?" asked Rose.

"Of course," answered Molly.

Arthur Weasley had spent a lot of time in his workshop since he retired, trying to replicate or improve upon the "magic" that muggles used. He had been able to retire because George insisted on sending him part of the profits from the shop, saying it was far too much for one man to have. It had, from what Rose was able to eavesdrop from her parents' conversations, taken a lot of convincing, but finally her Grandma and Grandpa had decided to take some of the money that their son had made. "After all," as Ron explained it, "him and Fred did put the kids through enough strife through the years. Plus we should all be paying them a fortune for all the babysitting they've done and letting our kids use their house as a playground." But they still refused to move out of the Burrow.

"Grandpa," said Rose, "What's the World Food Programme?"

"It's this organization," said Arthur, who looked up from an i-pod he had been tinkering with, "made by the United Nations to try to get everyone enough to eat."

"So it's definitely a good thing like I thought?" said Rose.

"Definitely," reassured Arthur.

"Great!" said Rose.

Over the next hour, she donated 900 more grains, bringing up her total to 1000 grains.

When those who practicing to become seeker came back in, she told them about the site. Albus played, and won 1000 grains, but Rose knew she could only do so much if everyone had to play from the same computer.

Teddy popped in late in the afternoon, and he had a go at the game, too. After playing around with it a little, he found that there were different subjects that you could play, by clicking on the "subjects" link along the top of the screen. He donated 1000 grains to improve his French skills, something that Victoire was really getting on him about. By the time that their parents got off work and Hugo and Rose decided to Floo home, everyone (even Arthur had a go) had a combined total of 10,000 grains.

When they got home, Rose immediately told her parents the story of what had happened that day.

"You're too much like your mother," said Ron.

"What do you mean, too much?" asked Hermione, with a glint of anger in her eye.

"Not too much," Ron corrected quickly. "I was just going to say this is kind of like S.P.E.W."

"Yeah, it is," said Hermione, whose anger was soothed but whose passion was still roused. "In that there's a big problem and not enough people are doing anything about it. Thousands of people are starving. And that's when there's _not _some sort of natural disaster that makes food harder to get."

"Right," said Ron. "I understand there's a problem. But if you're as much like your mother as I think you are, you're frustrated that there's so little you can do by yourself. What if you started a group to fight world hunger? I know a place where a lot of internet people hang out."

Hermione scoffed, "Internet people are just regular people. They just happen to be sitting at computers."

"Fine, whatever," said Ron dismissively. "It's called fanfiction dot net."

"What's that?" asked Rose.

"It's a place where people write stories about characters from their favorite books and movies. People write stuff about us there. For some reason they think we're fictional," explained Ron.

"Hmm, that's weird," said Rose.

"What's even weirder is that when we were growing up, your mom and me and your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, we had access to a magical computer that could access websites from the future, so wrote fanfiction parodies. Since we obviously couldn't reveal that we were actually real or anything, we got this guy named Gryffindor777 to publish the stories for us. I think he would start a group for you to try to get people to play on freerice dot com," said Ron.

"That's a good idea," said Hermione.

"Why don't you go send him a private message on fanfiction asking him to start a group called Fanfictioners Against World Hunger," said Ron.

"So, they'd just do what they normally do, write and review fics, but donate rice to fics they review, and ask people to donate rice to stories they write?" asked Hermione.

"Exactly," said Ron.

So Rose PMed Gryffindor777 that very night, and so an idea was born.

A/N: So, please go to freerice dot com and donate rice to this story, and leave a review telling how much you donated... Come on, do it for Rose! There may be follow-up chapters eventually, but not soon. Also, if you want to join the group, PM Gryffindor777, and get the details (although it really is pretty much just as simple as what you saw described above.


End file.
